The one i crave
by Dean Sullivan
Summary: A story of Hiro and his true thoughts of Shuichi. My first ever fan fic.


The one I crave.

It had been another long hot summer day at N.G. Studio's. All the members of bad luck were sweating because the Air Con was broken for the 3rd time this month. Shuichi headed off home in a bolt as usual, apparently Yuki was taking him out to dinner, He hadn't shut up about it all day, Suguru was off to his family for a night at home, and that left Hiroshi as the last one out of the recording studio. They were working on their 3rd album, after the first 2 had been great successes.

Hiro jumped on his bike parked out the front of the studio from where he was early this morning so got the best park. On the long ride home, he couldn't stop thinking of how Shu and Yuki would be on their dinner date, he pictured it in his head.

Yuki sitting there sophisticated as usual and Shu making a mess of himself, spilling food all over himself from trying to cram to much in.

Hiro's imagination ended up getting the best of him as the daydream continued beyond his control.

Yuki reached over and wiped Shu's face clean, ever so gently, before giving a smirk of love to Shu and leaning over. Shuichi's now reddened embarrassed face turned back to normal immediately as his eyes met Eiri's, Shu leant into Yuki, their lips just inches, even less away from each other's.

A loud horn bought Hiro back to earth as a truck swerved to miss him, now riding on the dead middle of the road. Hiro quickly turned back to the correct side of the road and kept his focus for the rest of the way.

When he got home to his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and fell down onto the couch, right under the fans cooling breeze.

Hiro just lay there in the cool, enjoying the barrier they had been created between him and the heat. Slowly, he closed his eyes, and dosed off.

The sound of the phone ringing caught his ear. He shot up to answer it. It was Shuichi, and he sounded down.

"Shu, what's up?"

"Yuki stood me up" Shuichi sounded as though he had been crying for a bit before calling. Hiro knew Shu to well, they had been friends for a long time, and he had a gift for reading Shuichi through his voice.

"Oh really" Hiro began with a concern on his voice, "Did he say why?"

"He said I wasn't worth the time" Shu began to cry again.

"Tell me where you are and I will come over. We can spend the night out hey… just the two of us."

Shuichi cleared up a bit before letting off a soft grunt of acceptance.

Hiro got his boots on and off he went, without even a second thought to meet up with Shu. Gunning his bike down the road in a rush to get to his broken down little Shuichi. As he approached the restaurant Shu said he would be at he toned down the noise made by his engine, moving quietly to where Shu was sitting. Just then he remembered that he had left his spare helmet at home, and he didn't want to damage Shuichi's head anymore than it already was.

Shu turned around and saw Hiro, he grinned and walked up to him.

'What will I do, I haven't got a helmet for him'

Shuichi jumped on the back of the bike before Hiro had time to say anything. He turned around and Shu already had his helmet on. Hiro didn't question, he just rode. Having Shuichi wrapped around him didn't make him any warmer; it just made him comfortable, so comfortable the heat didn't matter anymore.

Hiro was headed for the park they normally hung out at, but then he remembered that was where Shu first met Yuki, and Shu didn't need that, not tonight. So they drove on towards Hiro's place, past the main street and all the floods of people late night shopping.

Both of them looked at the exact same shop at the same time to see Yuki walking out with his arm around Ayaka, both walking out laughing.

Hiro felt Shuichi's heart break. They rode on, to Hiro's place.

Hiro unlocked the door, before throwing his helmet in the cornet and falling to the lounge taking up the entire area. He looked up to see Shuichi holding back the tears, trying to be strong in front of Hiro.

"Shu, you…" Hiro got cut off halfway through his sentence as Shuichi held his hand up to stop him.

"Hiro, I know what you are about to say, and I don't want you to say it. I don't want Yuki on my mind… not tonight"

Shuichi walked slowly over to Hiro, and then slowly lowered himself on the couch, over the top of Hiro, until he was lying on Hiro's chest.

Hiro fell short of breath as he began to feel Shuichi's body against his, He could feel Shuichi's heart beating against his chest. He looked up into Shuichi's eyes. As his gaze rose up, he began to see only Shuichi's hair covering his face. Hiro took his hands and tucked Shuichi's hair behind his ears so he could see him clearly. The pair's eyes met in a gaze of passion, neither blinking as they stared into one another's eyes.

Hiro took his hands from Shuichi's head, and wrapped them around his body, embracing his friend in a passionate hold. Hiro knew Shuichi was broken and vulnerable, but he wasn't letting the opportunity slip, not this time. He lifted his upper body from the couch, so his face met Shuichi's, Drawing closer and closer to the lips he had wanted to kiss for all these years. The distance seemed never ending. Shuichi closed his eyes and move in towards Hiro, their lips so close that they could feel the energy jump between them. Hiro moved in for the last leap of faith, moving himself into the kiss.

A sound of knocking erupted from the door. Hiro jumped from shock and nearly fell from the lounge he was laying on. He looked around for a moment. There was no Shuichi in sight.

'Where did he go?'

Hiro's thoughts as to where Shuichi was confused him so much he almost forgot about the door.

He headed over to the door and opened it to find Suguru standing there with some music sheets in his hand.

"You left these behind today, I thought you might want them to practice."

Hiro Barley pay attention still lost as to where Shuichi was.

"You haven't seen Shuichi around here have you?" Hiro asked, still confused as ever.

"Well, on my way I saw him at that restaurant with Mr Yuki if that is what you are asking"

Hiro was baffled before realizing he had fallen asleep and dreamt the entire thing.

He reached out and grabbed the papers from Suguru's hand.

"Well, thanks… I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"You sure will" Suguru cheerfully walked off leaving behind a disappointed Hiro.


End file.
